Serendipity
by arik122
Summary: fanfic about how Byakuya Kuchiki met his future wife, Hisana. It all started on a day like any other, chashing yoruichi once again for his hair band... i know its a crappy summary, but the story is better...
1. Chapter 1

"YORUICHI!! GET BACK HERE!!" a young, 18 year old Byakuya Kuchiki shouted at the top of his lungs. He was chasing the Goddess of the Flash herself for his hair band once again, just like he did many years ago, except this time he was using shunpo to speed through the Inuzuri of the Rukongai, which was unfamiliar territory compared to his usual chases through the Seireitei.

He stopped on a rickety wooden bridge to try and track Yoruichi's reiatsu. "I'm too old to play tag…" He said to himself as he closed his eyes. He felt the cool breeze blow through his ebony locks, yet to be restricted by kenseikan. Even though he was not wearing the attire of a noble, he still looked regal, godly even. His traditional shinigami uniform was strained against his broad shoulders and torso. His lean, well-toned, muscular body was one of the reasons that there were many women all across the Seireitei fainting at the sight of him and being rushed to the 4th division hospital. However, he barely seemed to notice or care.

After a few seconds, his smoky gray eyes snapped open and his lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Gotcha." he said and then he was off again, running through the forest.

This was the second time that week that Yoruichi interrupted his training with Senbonzakura to try to achieve bankai. He was already the lieutenant of the 13th squad after being in the Gotei 12 for only two years, the same amount of time that it took for him to graduate from the soul reaper academy. Byakuya had been trying for months to achieve bankai, but he was constantly being interrupted; either by the nobility preparing him to be the next head of the Kuchiki household, or by nuisances like Yoruichi.

"HELP!!" he stopped running and immediately rushed to the source. He saw three men dragging a young woman with dark hair into the depths of the forest. "Shut up girl!" he heard one of them say as she tried screaming once again. He slapped her across the face and began dragging her once again but he was able to go no further. Byakuya was towering over him, Senbonzakura poised at the man's throat.

"I suggest you don't do that again. Let her go." Byakuya said in a low, cold tone he hardly used, save for those that he highly disliked. His voice was as sharp and deadly as his blade.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy?" the man said smiling, displaying his disgustingly crooked yellow teeth, "and what are you doing to do if I don't listen to ya?" The man's comrades latched themselves onto Byakuya's arms, trying to prevent him from moving but in a flash they were on the ground, their eyes wide open in terror as Byakuya's glare pierced through them.

"I won't say it again, let her go or I'll be forced to kill you." he said, his ice-cold tone becoming more threatening by the second.

The other two ran for their lives, while the other stood his ground, either because he was brave or extremely stupid but probably the latter. "No way, this little brat's mine." he smiled maliciously and went to kick the young girl. She cringed and shut her eyes, bracing herself for the impact but nothing happened. The only thing she heard was, "Chire, Senbonzakura…" and then she heard her attacker cry out in pain.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw her attacker on the ground with cuts all over his body. Her eyes only lingered on his lifeless figure for a second because she turned her full attention to her savior. He was holding the hilt of the sword and small glowing pink fragments that looked like cherry blossom petals were drifting towards it. In a brilliant flash of light, the glowing petals were gone and they were replaced by the blade of a zanpakto.

He looked down at her with his gray eyes which no longer looked cold and terrifying like they did before. "Are you alright?" he said stretching out his hand towards her. She immediately grabbed his hand and he pulled her up but she lost her balance and fell into him. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she quickly pulled herself off of him.

"I-I'm so sorry shinigami-sama!" she stammered bowing her head down. As she lifted her head up she caught a glimpse of his lieutenant's armband emblazoned with the number 13.

_'A lieutenant!! Crap he's going to kill me!!'_ She immediately bowed her head down again, "Forgive me for my lack of respect fuku-taichou!!"

She was surprised when she felt two fingers lift up her tiny head to gaze into her rescuer's eyes. "Please," the shinigami said quietly, his gray eyes softening, "call me Byakuya."

Byakuya was just as surprised as the young girl, he was hardly referred to by his first name, it was unheard of for a person of his status to be spoken to so casually and without a title of some sort. His pushed the thought out of his mind and continued, "What is your name, if I may ask?"

The girl's violet eyes opened even wider and her cheeks turned even redder. "it's Hisana…" she said quietly.

"Well, Hisana," he said taking his hand away from her chin, "you need to be more careful around here. I won't always be here to save you."

"I know, Byakuya-sama." Hisana said looking down at the ground. Byakuya was about to say goodbye but Hisana blurted out, "I know that you won't always be here to save me but perhaps you can be here just to visit me every once in a while…"

_'Oh my god…I can't believe I just said that…'_ She expected Byakuya to walk away from her and never even take a second glance but to her surprise he said, "I'd be glad to."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

yay! first attempt at a byakuya x hisana fanfic!! anyways, if u like this and you want to see more, just review the story and tell me if i should keep writing!!

btw, this is the clip from bleach episdoe 208 that partially gave me an idea for this story...

.com/watch?v=JH8YQDhrEuc

ok for some odd reason half the link wont show up but i found the clip on youtube...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Byakuya had just returned to the Kuchiki manor when he felt Yoruichi's reiatsu…well he actually felt her hands covering his eyes and her breasts being smushed into the back of his head.

"You never caught me, Byakuya-bo!" she said cheerfully, releasing him from her grip and dangling his hair tie in front of his face.

"I was busy." He said sternly, obviously annoyed by her very presence and he snatched the string out of Yoruichi's hand.

"What were you doing then?" Yoruichi said, leaning over his shoulder, or at least attempting to since he was several inches taller than her.

"It's none of your business." Byakuya murmered, his cheeks slightly turning red.

Yoruichi smiled and poked him on the shoulder, "It was a girl wasn't it?"

"Of course not." Byakuya said through clenched teeth.

"Oh! My Byakuya-bo is growing up, chasing after women!" Yoruichi said pinching his cheek even though it was extremely obvious that he was growing more and more impatient.

"YORUICHI!" he barked, "I don't have time for your childish games right now and nor will I ever." His eyes narrowed and his usual steely cold demeanor was slowly returning. "Good day, Shihoin Yoruichi." He disappeared in a flash, leaving Yoruichi standing alone.

She sighed and whispered, "Those nobles are getting to you Byakuya-bo. I thought I taught you better." and with that, she too disappeared from sight.

By the time Yoruichi disappeared, Byakuya was already in his room, removing his shinigami uniform and donning robes more suited for a noble. Another day, another meeting… Byakuya thought. His face became solemn as he thought about another pointless meeting and more pointless talks to prepare him to become head of the Kuchiki clan. They've been doing this ever since his parents died. The current head of the family, Byakuya's grandfather, was growing older and he would probably pass away soon, leaving the position of 6th division captain and head of the Kuchiki household empty. Byakuya knew that he would fill one of them, but he wanted to be captain most of all. Sure, it would mean more responsibility but it also meant more power, and more power meant that the other nobles wouldn't be able to pester him and boss him around any longer.

"E-excuse me, Kuchiki-sama, but you are needed in the main hall." his thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard the voice but he just adjusted his robes and went towards the door. He opened it, revealing a small servant girl bowing, obviously terrified of his steely eyes and cold expression.

"Tell them I will arrive shortly." He said in an apathetic tone and the girl ran off with a "Yes sir!" Byakuya began a long walk to the main hall, since there was no need for a noble-man to shunpo inside of his own home, it was unheard of.

He caught a glimpse of the servant running away and sighed. He was used to people running away from him or being terrified of him because of his reiatsu and the way he acted; distant, cold, and intimidating.

Oddly enough, he was able to act like a normal teenage boy today when he went to the Rukongai earlier and rescued Hisana. She was able to bring out a different side of him, a side that had disappeared many years ago after he hear his grandfather say that he would make more progress if he didn't get worked up so easily.

Ever since then, he made himself stone cold and uninterested with what was going on around him. He learned to ignore annoying people and things with the exception of Yoruichi. He was still working on that. Byakuya did all this to improve, and that he did. He graduated from the Soul Reaper academy at an early age and he was one of the youngest lieutenants in the history of the Gotei 13 and hopefully, he would be one of the youngest captains.

He would show them all, he could be as great as his grandfather and his father and every Kuchiki before him, he thought as he walked towards a pair of large wooden doors, with the Kuchiki crest engraved into the wood. The doors opened to reveal a long table, with all the nobility in the Kuchiki household seated. His grandfather was not there however, probably on a mission with the rest of the 6th division, but unfortunately, his uncle Shigeru was there instead.

Byakuya took his seat at the head of the table and saw his uncle's beady little eyes looking at him, trying to hide whatever ridiculous plan he thought of in an attempt to gain more power. Even though he had no chance of becoming head of the Kuchiki clan, he was still trying to get whatever power he could by being Byakuya's "advisor". Actually, ex-advisor, since Byakuya had turned 18 and was trusted to be able to make decisions on his own.

"Good afternoon, Byakuya-sama!" Shigeru said with an overly-cheerful voice, apparently oblivious to the death-glare Byakuya was currently giving him.

"Even though you are my uncle, Shigeru, I would prefer it if you didn't refer to me by my first name." Byakuya said, his eyes penetrating through Shigeru's charade. "If you will, please proceed with today's meeting."

Byakuya could see his uncle's smile droop down into a slight frown as he mumbled, "Of course, Kuchiki-sama…Anyways, today you will be…"

Byakuya immediately zoned out of the conversation, his mind drifting towards thoughts of Hisana. He still wasn't sure why he thought about the girl so much; was it her smooth dark hair that curled up slightly at the end? Or was it her beautiful indigo eyes that reminded him of the balloon flowers that he liked so much? Maybe it was her smile, or her laugh or her personality…he couldn't quite place it…

_"I'd be glad to." he said without hesitation._

"When will you come back then?" Hisana said quietly, clasping her hands behind her back and gazing into his eyes.

"Tonight." He said transfixed by her beauty, "I'll meet you right here."

"I'm looking forward to it, Byakuya-sama." she said, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"KUCHIKI-SAMA?"

Byakuya was pulled back into reality by his uncle's annoyed voice. He looked up and saw the other members of the meeting looking at him questionably while his uncle looked extremely annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that clearly." He said with his usual apathetic voice.

Shigeru's frown turned back into a smile and said, "Well, Kuchiki-sama, I was just saying that maybe we should end today's meeting, we told you everything that we wanted to."

"Yes, we should end it." Byakuya said pushing his chair back. "Thank you all for your wisdom. I will see you all tomorrow."

All the people at the table stood and bowed as Byakuya began walking out of the room. "And another thing," he said, slightly turning to face his audience, "do not disturb me tonight."

As always, since nosy Shigeru had to know everything that was going on in Byakuya's life, he said, "And why might that be, Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya turned around again and began walking out the door, "I will be busy." he said, a smile slowly appearing on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hisana was sitting down on the edge of the road where she had met Byakuya only hours before. She had changed out of the rags she was wearing earlier into one of the nicer things that she owned, attempting to impress her rescuer. She looked at the worn, purple yukata she was wearing and picked at some of the frayed white cherry blossoms embroidered into the fabric.

_'Well,'_ she thought,_ 'I might not look fancy to him but at least I tried.'_ She lifted her head back up to gaze at the full moon and was still mystified at its beauty even though she had been looking at it for several minutes. The soft glow emanating from the moon made the dirty looking Inuzuri look beautiful and peaceful for once. Most of the residents were asleep by now and if they weren't they were probably stargazing instead of trying to steal something or rob someone. She straightened out the white obi wrapped around her waist, trying to look more presentable for when he arrived, just like they had planned.

Hisana had been waiting for Byakuya as soon as the sun was hidden beneath the horizon and she wasn't exactly sure why. She knew he was handsome, kind, and strong, but somehow she was drawn to him in a few seconds after they met; she wasn't able to explain it. All she knew was that she wanted to be near him once again and she couldn't wait until he got there. Hisana began humming quietly to herself, listening to the wind blow through the trees, the leaves rustling against each other, and soon she became lost in her thoughts about her hero, Byakuya.

Little did she know that he was standing a few feet away from her hidden in the trees, watching her for several minutes now. He was too nervous to go talk to her.

THE Byakuya Kuchiki. Nervous.

Byakuya was mystified by her beauty which was intensified by the soft moonlight, and this surprised him. A mere peasant woman from the Rukongai had been able to catch his eye, and to top it off, he hardly knew her.

Finally, he was able to summon up the courage to go over to her. Hisana turned around when she heard the trees rustling behind her but she saw nothing. She sighed and turned around to face the moon again but instead she was facing Byakuya. He was blocking out the moonlight but the light was framing his head, almost as if it were a halo.

"B-byakuya-sama!" she stammered, "You're here."

His mouth slowly curved into a small smile, something that most of the Kuchiki clan had yet to witness. "Just like I promised." he said.

Hisana got up from the ground and straightened out her yukata, brushing off the dirt and leaves that had gotten onto it. Byakuya was still gazing at her when she looked back up, "Something wrong, Byakuya-sama?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head, as if he was just brought back into reality. "No, it's nothing." He held his arm out to her and said, "Shall we?" He had no idea what they were going to do that night, maybe go for a walk or sit beneath the trees, but he hadn't planned anything.

Hisana's eyes flashed with excitement, "Yes, follow me, I have something to show you!" She grabbed his large hand in her petite one and began to drag him away. Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise at her touch; he was still getting used to the informality between them. He hesitantly wrapped his fingers around her hand tighter and he let her lead the way.

After walking through the trees for about 5 minutes, Hisana suddenly stopped in front of Byakuya. They were still in the woods, but Byakuya was unable to see what was ahead of him.

"Where are we?" he asked in his deep baritone voice.

Hisana turned around to face him, her eyes still sparkling. "You'll see…" she said playfully, letting go of his hand and reaching up to Byakuya's face. His already speeding heartbeat was going a mile a minute, he was sure Hisana could hear his heart pounding. Hisana's smile turned into a slight frown. Her hands barely reached his chin, making her unable to cover his eyes like she wanted to.

"Umm…" Hisana said, blushing at her failed attempt to surprise him. Byakuya finally caught on with what she was trying to do and his thin mouth curved into a smile for the second time that night. He looked around for something to cover his eyes, but he couldn't find anything. _"Unless…"_ He looked at the thick black ribbon at his waist, tied around his dark blue kosode to keep it closed. Byakuya untied the ribbon in one swift movement, letting his shirt blow open in the wind. Hisana nearly fainted. She quickly covered her eyes, making herself unable to see Byakuya's well toned chest and torso, and the smirk plastered across his face.

"What are you doing Byakuya-sama?" she squeaked.

Byakuya allowed himself to grin even more, "You needed something to cover my eyes didn't you?" Hisana moved her fingers apart to look at Byakuya, innocently (NOT) holding out the black ribbon to her. His grin was gone but his eyes had a mischievous gleam that was hardly visible. She removed one hand from her face and shakily took the ribbon from his hand.

_'Crap…'_ she thought, _'I'm going to pass out any second now…'_ She took one step towards Byakuya trying extremely hard not to look at his muscular chest and tried to tie the ribbon around his head, but once again she was unable to reach further than his chin. Hisana looked at him once and said, "I still can't reach…"

He gently took the ribbon away and tied it around his head, shielding his grey eyes. "Lead the way." He said, holding out his hand. Hisana gingerly took it and started walking once again, making sure that she was in front of him so she wouldn't be able to see his uncovered chest.

When she reached their destination, the blazing red in her cheeks faded away and her heartbeat slowed. She let go of his hand and stood beside him, "You can look now." She said quietly.

Byakuya hesitantly reached up to untie the ribbon and he slowly took it off, wondering why she had become so quiet and why it had suddenly felt so peaceful. His grey eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

He was standing next to Hisana on a small ledge overlooking a field of balloon flowers. Their purple petals seemed to glow in the moonlight and they swayed gently in the breeze.

"I found this place a couple weeks ago…I think it's the most beautiful thing in the Rukongai." Byakuya heard Hisana say distantly. He turned to look at her and saw her gazing dreamily at the field of flowers, the wind combing through her dark locks, and she seemed lost in the beauty of it all.

"I beg to differ." he said, his deep voice breaking through Hisana's thoughts. Her violet eyes widened in shock as she turned to look at Byakuya. He was staring right at her, his eyes never leaving her face. They both unconsciously began moving closer to each other, drawing closer and closer. Both of them seemed to have absolutely no control over their bodies, they were acting purely on instinct. Hisana felt Byakuya's arms wrap around her waist while hers snaked around his neck. Byakuya slowly lowered his head to hers and their lips finally met. A shock coursed through their bodies as soon as their lips touched, making them pull each other in closer, wrapping their arms around each other even tighter.

Byakuya had fallen hard for Hisana and there was no way he would go back now.


End file.
